Just A Few More Minutes
by FlamingToads
Summary: Every morning is a good morning when you wake up and the first thing you see is the person you love. This is a Kyalin smut fic. I hope you enjoy!


**Summary: Every morning is a good morning when you wake up and the first thing you see is the person you love. This is a Kyalin smut fic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Beta: UmbralWolves****  
**

**A/N: Are you ready for this?! I hope you are! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Just A Few More Minutes**

Lin's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Kya, the love of her life. Lin exhaled in content. She brushed the hair out of Kya's face, watching her sleep peacefully. Lin looked over to see the time. If she didn't want to be late for work she'd have to leave now. She slowly pulled her arm from under her neck. Kya exhaled softly, moving slightly. Lin pressed her lips together, not wanting to make any sound.

Lin sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She raised her hands over her head, stretching as far as she could as she silently yawned. She was just about to stand up when Kya wrapped an arm around her waist making Lin smile.

"Where do you think you are going?

"I have to go to work."

"Oh come on, stay with me for just a little bit longer."

"I've heard that before," she said with a laugh.

"Just a few more minutes and then I promise I'll let you go." Lin sighed softly. How could she say no? Lin rolled her eyes falling into Kya's embrace.

Kya smiled as she inched closer to kiss Lin's nose. With her other hand she traced her jaw line, running her fingers down along her neck. She pulled her closer, their lips pressing together in a passionate kiss. Kya rolled on top of her and ran her fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. She straddled her hips and broke away to catch her breath. Lin should've known better.

"I really have to get to work," she chided.

"I'm not stopping you." Kya smirked at Lin's expression. It quickly became clear that Kya was going to have her way.

"Well you're not making it any easier."

"You should've left when you had the chance." Kya purred as her fingers trailed down Lin's sides, covering her in chills from head to toe. Dark lips brushed against her pale jaw line, continuing her path down to ivory breasts. The flat of Kya's tongue brushed against rosy nipple before her tongue lapped farther down, reaching her destination.

Lin bit her bottom lip when she felt her lover's tongue press against her womanhood. She stretched out her arm, tangling her fingers in Kya's hair as Kya tongue flicked and swirled around her clit. Kya was very talented with her tongue, capable of bringing her to her knees in a moment and a curl of that magical appendage. Kya never ceased to take Lin's breathe away. Kya groaned as Lin pressed her hips forward, eager and wanting for more, Kya happily obliged quickening her pace and enveloped her flower with her lips firmly, sucking affectionately.

Lin arched her back, moaning softly, her grip tightening on to Kya's hair. Her other hand reaching behind her head, grasping onto the headboard as Kya continued to pleasure her. All thoughts had left her mind, work became a distant memory. At that moment she wouldn't mind spending the whole day in bed with lover. Lin's hips moved ever so slighty. She pusher her head back into her pillow, her lips parting but unable to make a sound.

With one more flick of tongue she had reached her climax but Kya didn't stop. She continued, lapping her sweet juices, savoring the taste. Lin arched her back once again, her moans dwindling to silence. Lin exhaled deeply, the last waves of pleasure leaving her a bit dazed. She released her hold of the headboard, pushing the hair away from her face.

Her eyes gazed down at Kya. She looked quite satisfied with herself, licking her lips. Lin sat up pulling Kya close and ushering her to lay on her back.

"I thought you were worried about being late." Kya teased.

"Forget work. Besides, what kind of lover would I be if I were to leave now?" Lin countered.

Kya couldn't help but laugh, her lover's lips clashed with her own. She felt Lin's finger run through her hair, gasping softly as Lin pulled her hair, her head falling back giving her lover better access to her neck. She pressed her mouth against her throat, planting butterfly kisses to her dark skin. Lin's lips slowly worked down her neck. With her free hand she traced down the center of her stomach, continuing to her mid-thigh. She softly wisped her fingers up and down her thigh.

She knew what Kya liked, her teeth against her skin, a bit of teasing. Lin brushed her lips against her left breast, her tongue barely flicking her nipple. Kya licked her lips, moving slightly as she was more than ready.

Three of Lin's fingers entering deep inside her as her thumb caressed her clit, rotating her thumb clockwise, her fingers in and out keeping the same rhythm as her thumb. Lin tenderly traced teeth against her nipple, nipping softly at her skin. Lin glanced at the waterbender. Her eyes shut biting down on her lip. Lin drew her mouth over her breast beginning to suck and tease.

She pulled her fingers from her center, dripping wet. She ran her hand up and down her folds. Kya pressed her lips together, muffling her cries of pleasure. Lin pressed her fingers against her lover's clit, her hand moving quickly, vibrating against Kya. Kya forced her hips upward. The intense pleasure making her squirm under Lin's touch. Kya's hips fell back to the bed, her backing arching slightly as she moaned again, her nails digging into the sheets. Lin slowed her pace.

Lin smiled triumphantly as she moved closer to her partner. Lin pressed her lips to Kya's, sucking on her bottom lip. Kya moaned as Lin teasingly bit down on her lip, tugging it down as her lover's thighs closed. Lin kissed the corner of her lips, down to her collarbone. Kya reached for her face, bringing her mouth to her lips for passionate kiss.

Lin wrapped one of her arms around her waist. Kya laid her head to the side and smiled.

"You might as well just call sick. There's no point in going to work late," she suggested coyly.

"This was your plan all along. And what do you suppose we do today?" Lin tutted but smiled none the less.

"Maybe take a bath, preferably together. Order take out? Lounge about."

"Sounds good to me. " She snuggled closer kissing her shoulder. "But let's lay here. Just for a few more minutes." Kya smirked. And that's exactly what they did.

**A/N: Ahhh yessss! My first Kyalin smut fic. It is about freaking time! **


End file.
